


恶魔结局补充其一

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊竹村V恶魔结局选回到地球，分手场面脑补（不是）
Kudos: 5





	恶魔结局补充其一

“你永远不知道自由是什么滋味，竹村”

得知了你的选择不会改变后，竹村在椅子里埋着头不肯看你。比起心痛，他更多的是内疚。是他以救命恩人自居，让你替他卖命。现在他又强拧着你，想让你把自由也卖给他。你全心全意的相信过他，而他却无能为力。他背叛了你。当他听见你叫他竹村而非当初五郎的时候，他只觉得，自己是个可鄙的叛徒，背弃信义，逃避他的不可说的责任。

“竹村，你当初是真的相信荒板能救我么？”你拎起行李，在出门前的最后一刻问他，你想追一个答案，背叛你的究竟是荒板，还是竹村。

“我一直坚信荒板能救你，现在也是。只是需要时间”

“呵，就算是真的，又会是多久呢？当我在陌生的城市睁开眼睛，而朋友和一切已经化作尘土？我更想把握能把握的一切，你了解我的。”你最后正式的问他，“竹村五郎，到现在你也还真的相信么？”

竹村用手盖住眼睛，似乎是真的陷入了痛苦的思考。他没法看不见荒板有违伦理的行为，没法看不见荒板对他就像对一条报废的猎犬。他没法看不见荒板荒板没有倾尽全力救治你，美其名曰‘保守方案’。对于这些，曾经的他都能视而不见，直到他看见你如同飞蛾扑火般，选择了死。

【原来我没资格说教她。我才是那个只选择简单的方式处理问题的人。】

“抱歉……是我，没有保护好你。”

你得到了想要的答案，准备离开这个让你害怕的地方。你的手被拉住了。

“也许我有别的方法补偿你，如果你还能再相信我的话。”

“竹村，你不欠我的。我本就是被德肖恩一枪爆头的死人。确实是你救了我，给了我最后六个月的自由时光。”

你想着，如果当初没有竹村把你从垃圾场带到老维那里，可能你的人格在那时就会被芯片覆写，消隐无踪。他给你抢回了六个月的选择权，可惜你没有好好珍惜。

“现在你恢复了地位，我们两清了，竹村。”

“而我还欠你一条命，303号房，你不该救我的。” 

【你不救我，就不会看见今天如此卑鄙的我】 

“那下辈子还吧，到时候再带我吃真正的食物。再见了，竹村。”

竹村不肯放手，他捏的更紧。最终他下定了决心，

“我带你回夜之城。就这辈子，就现在，我一定还给你。”

————————————

“V，醒了么，今天带你去吃宫城县最有名的牛舌。”

“咳咳！”看到竹村的人影过来，你慌忙擦了擦手心的血迹。今天的你有些看不清人，嘴里尝不出味道，四肢也毫无力气，“我有点儿累，不太想去。”

竹村走过来，让你把头靠在他身上，“那点个外卖吧，我知道有些店也是肯送外卖的。”

你扣扣他的手心想亲亲他，他意识到你的动作，低头吻你。接着他好像尝到了你嘴里血腥味儿，皱起了眉头。

“别，当初可说好开开心心的陪我。要伤心就等我死后，在荒板大楼里你自己哭吧。”

你不知道的是，荒板公司哪是那种说请假就请假的良心企业。竹村在决定陪你度过余生的时候，就已经与荒板脱离了关系。

“可惜啊，我挺想看真正的樱花的。”

“春天河边的樱花树垂向河床，散碎的花瓣满满落在水里，顺着小河缓缓漂走。到时候整个河面都是粉色的，你会在河边小路行走，身边下着粉色的星星。你想接住其中一个，而它却灵巧的翻过身去，扇着小翅膀从你身边逃走，最后在你脚边降落。而下一个小精灵又徘徊在你的鼻尖，想亲近你，却又害羞的逃走……”

“真美呀，五郎，谢谢你。”

“V，还不到放弃的时候。也许还会有别的办法的。”

End


End file.
